Bradley Konkiel and the Frozen Flame: Chapter 7: Capture the Flag Pt4
by Profailgaiming224
Summary: This is a story based off the events of Rick Riordans five book series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I OWN NOTHING. All right reserved to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion.


We reached the Pavilion and sat down at our table and soon a harpy brought us Food, and we all scraped a portion into the flame for our Godly parents, but me and Scarlet both scooped an extra portion into the flames, we locked eyes. She took a shaky breath, "Who did you-" "You never saw this." She walked away back to her table. I stood there for a few extra minutes, I wanted to ask who did she make her second offering to, but I guess she didn't want to talk about it. But, I can't help, but wonder. I returned to our table and I ate my food within seconds, I hadn't realized how hungry I was till I was wanting seconds. Scarlet was finished too and was using a toothpick to pick out the meat and her lips and chin were stained with blood... You don't want to know what she ate, but I guess It's a regular meal for her. Nico ate a few tiny bits of his food and pushed it away.

I looked at his figure, how skinny he looked, how frail and weak, "Nico, you should really eat." He glared at me, but then he said, "Yeah..." He pulled his plate back to him and ate half his ribs and a portion of his mashed potatoes then pushed his plate away, "I-I can't eat anymore." It wasn't surprising, for how skinny he is, I was surprised on how much he ate. I looked around and the campers were excited and were waiting patiently for something. I looked at Scarlet was smiling at me, but it wasn't an evil smile, it was a genuine smile. She whispered to me, "I could never get him to eat, I thank you for that." She leaned away and returned to her original position. Soon Chiron stood one of the tables and said, "Campers! Do you know what time it is?" The campers broke out into a chant, "CAPTURE THE FLAG!" I gulped, this would be my first CTF, the books are nothing to experiencing it first hand. Soon the teams were made. Zeus, Hades, Athena, Poseidon and Aphrodite Cabins are on one side, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Demeter and Dionysus Cabins on the other. The Minor Gods and Goddess were spread equally on both teams. We got Nemesis, for starters, they were good fighters. We were heavily outnumbered, but our Cabin all had strong and skilled fighters, and then there's me. "I'm sure you'll do fine, We'll have you on border patrol." Percy gulped, when he first joined they put him on border patrol and he nearly died twice. I nodded eager to do good. We had about 3 hours till the game, so we began planning. Then when everyone was practicing, I realized, I didn't have a weapon. Annabeth, Percy, and Nico took me to the Camp's Armory, and I tried out different swords, daggers, bows, I was mediocre with all of them, but none of them fit or felt right.

Percy pulled out his ballpoint pen and uncapped it, which it then sprung into a 3 foot sword of celestial bronze. I had a few swings, but It didn't feel right either, Annabeth let me tryout her dagger, but it wasn't right either, I felt like a dick, making them search for a weapon for me, but saying no to every one. "It's okay, It's best you have a weapon that's perfect for you, or you won't be any good." Nico was thinking, then he drew his sword, a three-foot-long black sword forged from Stygian iron that has the power to suck away its victim's essence. I know this from the books. He handed it to me, and surprisingly, the sword didn't feel awkward of weird in my hand, I swung it with perfect accuracy and it felt like an extension of my body. I handed it back to Nico smiling, "Thats perfect." He nodded, "I'll get him a weapon, you two train." He took me back into the Cabin and into the secret room with the wall, I didn't like the place after what happened last time. Nico led me the opposite way of the wall and opened a giant steel door that led to an armory of weapons, this room, actually had a ceiling light that lit up the room. I looked at the racks after racks of weapons, all different sorts. Swords, daggers, staffs, wands, etc. I looked around for something that caught my eye, but nothing did till I reached a large 6 foot sword that can be used as a spear, a one handed weapon and a two handed weapon. It was a long slick blade, that absorbed the light. I picked up the sword and swung it around, trying out it in one handed and two handed forms, it felt natural in both, not too heavy or light, just right. It's blade gave off a icy cold aura and smoke fell from the blade.

"Thats a Stygian Ice sword." _Ice? _I frowned an reluctantly went to put the sword back, "What's wrong?" Nico asked, "Stygian _Ice? _It's going to break easy, right?" Nico laughed, "You think Stygian Ice is fragile?" He drew his sword and took the blade from me. He held out and laid the tip of it on the table and raised his sword and swung. I flitched, I was sure his sword would shatter the other, but it made a pinging sound and deflected his blow. Wait, deflected his blow, on it's own? He handed the blade back to me. "See? The Blade is sturdy, strong, and heavily enchanted." I looked at the blade, "Enchanted?" He smiled, "Ever hear the stories of Stygian Ice? With the right amount of skill and work, you can forge a Stygian Ice sword that is deadly and will not break. This one is the best ever made. It's enchanted to automatically deflect the blade or claws of the enemy. It will always angle itself to do so. In a fight never let resist it. It's also enchanted to prioritize fatal stabs or swings before deflecting other blades. The more light or darkness it absorbs, the different things it does. I won't get into it all to leave it as a surprise to you, and there is even somethings that even I don't know about it."


End file.
